Broadening The Horizons
by Josophina
Summary: Angelica, as a daughter of a respected gentleman, begins to be pressured into a marriage. Will her principals be enough to resist her family and society expectations? Will she be strong enough to withstand the pirates who wish to use her name to become rich? Will she manage to protect her heart before it is stolen against her own will?


"Go away daft bird," I groaned and placed the pillow over my head, moving down the volume of Marty's insufferable noises. He did not appreciate being ignored by his owner like that so he took a lock of my hair that was hanging off the side of the bed and began to tug on it, causing me to growl in frustration and sit up slowly, rubbing my face with my two hands.

"Good morning, darling," Grandmother burst into the room and walked straight to the curtains, pulling them aside to let the morning light through the window, making me grimace and close my eyes.

"Grandma," I complained, annoyed at her optimism so early in the morning.

"I know you are not an early bird but we have got a lot to do today. We have picked a beautiful dress for you to wear for the ceremony which is yet to be tried on," she said, smiling as I made a face at those news.

"I was hopping you had forgotten about me," I said and stood up, reaching for a pair of pants that were carelessly tossed onto the back of a chair the night before. I knew full well that they have left it to the last minute so I could not talk myself out of it, "Can I not stay at home under the excuse of not being in good health?"

"Lord Bailey is a close friend of your father and you are obliged to attend his daughter's wedding as a sign of respect. Now come with me, I have put a lot of thought into your attire and cannot wait to see you in it," she answered excitedly and placed her two hands against my shoulder blades, pushing me out of my room and into Manuel's and Dalila's that was a flight of stairs below mine.

My presence in my second oldest brother's room was met with derision and I was expecting nothing less of him.

"Angie, no bonds? Why, if I didn't know better I would have thought you have finally decided to meet the requirements of becoming a proper lady," Manuel said whilst gathering the scattered over his desk papers into his hands.

"Manuel Marcos Teach, stop aggravating your sister and leave the room already," Grandma said, escorting him to the door at which I was standing, "We do not require your male presence."

"It's yellow," he whispered to me before leaving the room with the papers and closing the door behind him.

Marcos was only one of my three older brothers and that along with my up bringing by my father had its effects on my lady-hood, so when I watched Dalila and grandma discuss what I should wear under the dress I became tired of the mere thought of wearing what they wanted me to.

"It will be too big for Angelica. We have misestimated her figure," Dalila said and inwardly I winced. The 'it' was the corset they wished to fasten around me and last I wore one I lost consciousness from the lack of air.

They looked at me musingly and I gave a tight smile to conceal my despondency.

"Beatrice should have something more fitting. Mary, notify lady Beatrice we are in need of her assistance," Grandma said and Mary did a quick bow before leaving the room to fulfill the order.

Beatrice was my oldest brother's wife and mother to my niece and nephew. She was more understanding towards me than grandma and Dalia because she also grew up without a mother and knew that a female had a very important role in bringing up a true lady. When she was sixteen her aunt took custody over her and any behavior she saw as inappropriate earned Beatrice either a slap or a day locked in her room without food. This made Beatrice the most disciplined lady in this household.

"May I have a look at the dress," I asked and they looked delighted at my request.

"Of course," said Dalila and I walked closer as she opened a box that was lying on the king seized bed. The dress was indeed yellow in color. "You will outshine all the young girls in this gown. Do you like it?" she asked.

I wanted to say it was too sophisticated for my liking but held my tongue because she sounded so proud seeming she took participation in choosing it.

"I do. It's..." I tried to think of a word that would not give away my disappointment, "nice."

"It will be an inch or so longer than necessary so you will have to lift the skirts up. I am also not so sure about the cleavage... we will see when we get the corset on you," Grandma spoke on, clearly unaware of my opinion.

The door opened and Beatrice walked in, followed by Mary who held several corsets in her hands.

"You will look breathtaking when we get you into that dress," said Beatrice as she, judging by my waist, decided on the appropriate corset out of her collection.

Breathtaking indeed, I thought as the air was taken out of my lungs when they began dressing me. It took nearly an hour before grandma and my sisters-in-law were satisfied with the way I looked. Dalila secured my hair high above my head and allowed a single curl to fall to my shoulder. As grandma had predicated my cleavage did not suite the size of the dress so it was lifted ever too high to not gain attention.

"It moved," Dalila said, startling us with the sudden announcement. At first we were alarmed that she was in pain but she smiled and placed her hand on her protruding stomach.

"I can imagine Marcos will be disappointed when he finds out his child moved for the first time and he wasn't here to witness it," I said.

They have been married for five years but could not conceive a baby for a long time, nearly giving up on hope when one day Dalila lost consciousness and the doctor declared that she was with child. I can bet that it was the happiest moment in my brother's life.

"I want to tell him. If you excuse me," Dalila said, walking out of the room to find Marcos.

"She did not look so happy for many years," said Beatrice, "Dalila will be a great mother."

"As will Angelica... one day," added grandma, once again reminding me of how concerned she was at my lack of attempts to get married.

She introduced me to many young men but I declined their attentions.

"I do not wish to become someone's property. Grandma, please understand. I want to be independent," I pleaded.

"I have not spoken to your father but if you do not try I will be forced to pressure him to use his influence on you. Your brothers have their own families and your father will not live forever. You need someone who will take care of you and support you financially. Do you wish to be a burden to your brothers? Angelica, I love you and want the best for you," she said, rubbing my upper arms affectionately, "Use the ceremony wisely and put some effort in to meet someone. Promise me."

"I promise," I said nearly inaudibly, my chest filling with pain not just from the restraining me corset. I excused myself and slowly walked to my room, blinking to get rid of the tears forming in my eyes.

She had implied that my marriage was compulsory and that they were willing to use force if I stood my ground. I understood how real it was, always knowing one day it would come to this.

I sat on my bed, watching Marty help himself to some fruit from a basket.

When I was eight my uncle Thomas brought him to me from his Indian expedition as a present. I have sailed with him to Australia and the Amazon forest when I was twelve and listened to him with enthusiasm because he always had something interesting to say. I missed him, not seeing him for over four years now.

"A hell-bent person will always get what he wants. Its not about his gender or how much money he has. It's about how strong this is," he had said, placing my small pale hand over my heart.

"Miss Angelica."

I turned my gaze to the door and saw Sarah, Mary's daughter, standing at the threshold of my room.

"Yes?"

"The carriages are here. You are expected below," she said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Sarah," I said. I knew this was not going to be a promising day.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a draft only and if you wish me to continue I will edit this chapter before posting anything else. Please tell me if you have any interest in reading more. If you do not like my idea please tell me how I can expand and improve it.

If you wish to see Angelica's dress or Marty I have links on my profile.


End file.
